


In The Garden Maze

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 2020 HH Bingo [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Draco's Den's Roll-A-Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Love Confessions, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, The Melting Pot Tropes and Fandoms Event 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Blaise sneaks Hermione away for a moment alone.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini
Series: Articcat621's 2020 HH Bingo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621045
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36
Collections: Draco's Drabbles, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	In The Garden Maze

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following events:  
> Hermione’s Haven’s Bingo Square O2: Engorgio  
> Draco's Den Rolladrabble April 29th -Magical first kiss in private among plants or trees.   
> Melting Pot's Tropes and Fandoms - first kiss
> 
> Just a one-shot, so enjoy. xoxo
> 
> Thank you to starrnobella for reading this over for me.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Hermione held Blaise’s hand as he pulled her along the pathway, away from the large event tents. While she was having a good time at Harry and Draco’s wedding, she was starting to get overwhelmed. She knew that everyone meant well, but she was so sick of people asking her when she was going to get married. And with the Weasleys in attendance, if Molly suggested one more time that Ron and her try again, she was going to lose her mind. 

“Where are we going?” she asked, watching as Blaise pulled her along the Malfoy’s garden maze. “We’re going to get lost in here.”

Blaise chuckled, flashing her a grin over his shoulder. “Nah, Draco and I always played in here growing up.”

“Er, thanks for rescuing me,” she said quietly. She hadn’t seen Blaise in a few years, since finishing their do-over year at Hogwarts, actually. As she looked him over, she realised he looked good… Quite good, actually.

 _Stop checking him out_ , she chided herself, tearing her gaze from his backside.

“Well, I had planned to steal you away at some point today, but when I saw Mrs Weasley pestering you again, I knew I had to intervene.” Blaise stopped in front of a bench, sitting down. He pulled Hermione to sit with him. 

“She means well,” Hermione said, shrugging before letting out a tired sigh. “Actually, it’s been rather annoying, but I don’t know how to tell her nicely to let it go.”

“Just tell her like that,” Blaise offered. “What’s it about, then?”

“She wants me to date Ron again,” Hermione explained.

“So, you’re single?”

Hermione looked at Blaise from the corner of her eye. She nodded and a pleased expression crossed his face. “You said you wanted to steal me away at some point? What for?” she asked, turning to face him.

“To say that I’ve been following your work for the Werewolf community. I think it’s great what you’ve been doing.”

“You’ve been keeping tabs on me?”

“Guilty,” Blaise said, grinning at her. “And, I wanted to tell you that you look lovely today.”

Hermione blushed. “Blaise, thank you… So, have you been seeing anyone?” she asked, finding herself hoping that he’d say no. 

“Nope, a certain Gryffindor witch has been occupying my mind,” Blaise admitted. 

Hermione licked her lips, looking at Blaise. “Really? And have you told this Gryffindor witch how you feel?”

Blaise grinned. “Not yet, it never seemed like the right time.”

“Is now a good time?” She looked at him, her heart racing in her chest.

“It’s a perfect time,” Blaise whispered. “But first, let me add a little privacy.” Using his wand, he pointed it at the bushes that surrounded the bench. “ _Engorgio_ ,” he murmured, making the bushes large enough so that the two of them were completely hidden.

Blaise leant forward and pressed his lips against Hermione’s. It was something he had thought about doing for ages, but he hadn’t made a move since he wasn’t sure how she would have taken it. However, seeing her today, he knew he had to say something. Hermione responded eagerly, kissing him back fully.

After a few moments, they broke apart. Hermione rested her forehead against his.

“That was nice,” she murmured quietly, smiling at him. 

Blaise took her hand, squeezing it softly. “I’d like to do it again.”

Grinning, Hermione scooted closer. She initiated the kiss this time, having no qualms about deepening it. Obscured by the garden maze, Blaise and Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon kissing and getting re-acquainted with each other in the best of ways.


End file.
